Cross Examination
by Purple Sky Juliet
Summary: AU, USUK. Alfred is prosecuting in a class mock trial - but he has to attempt to convict the punky Arthur, his longtime crush. "You'd be a lot hotter if you weren't trying to send me to federal prison."


Alfred was nervous, incredibly nervous. His palms were sweaty. He shifted his papers uncomfortably around on the table in front of him, straightened his tie, and took a deep breath.

It was his first mock trial in his senior year debate class. He wanted to be a hero by locking up criminals as a prosecution lawyer, and this high school course was his way to prove he could do it. But he just didn't know how he could manage to win when he just knew his voice was going to come out shaky.

It also didn't help he was prosecuting against his longtime crush, Arthur Kirkland.

Not that Arthur knew he existed, of course. They were from completely different worlds; Arthur was a punk who skipped class to smoke on the roof, while Alfred was captain of the football team.

But Alfred found Arthur mesmerizing, with his triple pierced ears and his smoky sweet smell. His piercing green eyes were hard to tear his eyes from, and his thick eyebrows only made the allure of his eyes stronger. It also didn't help that Alfred found the smirk always painted on Arthur's lips hotter than he should, along with his accent.

Alfred gulped so loudly his prosecution team stared at him when Arthur walked in with the defense, plopping down in his seat. His skinny jeans were ripped and his blonde hair was tousled. He looked over at Alfred, who averted his eyes quickly to his papers.

He focused on his papers like a lifeline all throughout the opening statements, rapidly taking notes while the defense spoke. Finally, his partner nudged him with his elbow, and he looked up.

"Al, you have to question him now."

"O-oh. Right." He collected his papers with shaky hands, pushing himself out of the chair. He walked forward towards the witness stand, holding his head high in an attempt to project an air of confidence, but he faltered at Arthur's amused smirk as he watched him.

Alfred stammered out his first few, basic questions. What happened when you were arrested? Were you intoxicated? Why did you flee from the police? When was the last time you saw the deceased? Please explain your previous criminal offenses to the judge and jury.

Arthur answered exactly what was written in the mock case file. No embellishment, no exaggeration, no new anecdotes.

Alfred paused and squinted down at his notebook containing his questions.

"Your name is Alfred Jones, isn't it?"

Alfred's head shot up as he stared wide-eyed at Arthur.

"Uh, yeah. That's me," he stuttered, kicking himself for sounding like a moron in front of Arthur.

"Well, Jones," Arthur said, leaning back in his chair with a mischievous smirk, "you'd be a lot hotter if you weren't trying to send me to federal prison."

Alfred gaped at Arthur and the teacher banged his judge's gavel on the podium.

"Mr. Kirkland! Appropriate courtroom behavior!"

"All right, all right, bloody hell."

Alfred could feel his cheeks burning red as he stared at his notes, his mind swimming and contorting the letters. Arthur Kirkland thought he was hot?

He just stood in disbelief, blushing like a madman for an agonizingly long amount of time – which was really only about 30 seconds – before a member of his team piped up that clearly Alfred's appearance was distracting the defendant and she would like to switch in. Arthur laughed loudly and was harshly reprimanded while Elizaveta came to relieve Alfred. He shuffled back to his seat, his cheeks and ears only flushing darker at Elizaveta's comment. He stared at the paper of his notebook with his pen in hand, unable to take notes for the remainder of the period.

When the bell sounded, he snatched his papers and hurriedly sprinted out of the classroom and down the hallway.

"Alfred!" a voice called. He stopped and turned to see Arthur jogging for him. He just stood and stared dumbly at Arthur as he stopped in front of him and panted.

"I would like to apologize for embarrassing you in court."

"It's all right."

Arthur shook his head. "It really is not, but if you say so." He cleared his throat. "I meant it, though."

Alfred quirked an eyebrow and felt color coming to his cheeks again. "You think I'm hot?"

"Well, yes, you git. Do you own a mirror?"

Alfred laughed and grinned widely. He never thought Arthur would think that way about him, or that he'd not make a fool out of himself while speaking to Arthur. He heard the warning bell chime, and despite being punctual, he ignored it. "You're pretty hot yourself, Arthur."

Arthur chuckled at that and smiled. "Look, Jones, why don't we meet up for lunch on Saturday? There's a café downtown that makes some extraordinary food."

Alfred's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Did Arthur just ask him out? "Yeah, I'd love to."

"Brilliant," Arthur replied, pulling a sharpie out of his back pocket and jotting a series of numbers on Alfred's arm, then signed his number underneath. "That's my number," he explained. "So I'll see you Saturday, then, love. Text me sometime."

Alfred grinned and nodded enthusiastically and Arthur smiled and turned to retreat down the hallway. Alfred watched his figure until he disappeared into a different corridor before letting out a yell of triumph and bounding off towards his locker.

So what if he might lose the trial? He had a date with Arthur Kirkland.

**A/N: My first time writing yaoi, and I'm crap with writing guys, so I'm pretty happy that they don't sound like girls XD These two are my favorite slash couple, so I decided to give them a go. ^^ Hope you liked it!**


End file.
